disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs
Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs is a Christmas-themed Sing-Along video produced by Walt Disney Home Video, originally released in 1988. It was the fifth release in the Disney Sing-Along Songs series of videos, and was reissued in 1990 and 1994 as volume 8. A new version of the video with some new songs added was released in 2002 with narration by Roscoe Lee Brown. Songs The original 1988 release contained the following songs: * "From All of Us to All of You" * "Deck the Halls" * "Jingle Bells" * "Joy to the World" * "Up on the Housetop" (title card for original says Up on a Housetop) * "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" * "Sleigh Ride" * "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" * "Winter Wonderland" * "Here Comes Santa Claus" (at Disneyland) * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" * "Silent Night" * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" The 2002 reissue removed "From All of Us to All of You" from the actual program in addition to adding the following songs: * "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" * "Winnie the Pooh's Jingle Bells" * "Toyland" * "All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" * "Seasons of Giving" * "As Long As There's Christmas" * "Jingle Bell Rock" * "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" * "White Christmas" * "The Best Christmas of All" Releases DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1988.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Video, 1988 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1990.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Video, 1990 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1994.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Video, 1994 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 2002.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2002 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs DVD 2002.jpg|DVD Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2002 Very Merry Christmas Songs UK Cover.jpg|1st UK VHS release Very Merry Christmas Songs 2nd UK Release Cover.jpg|2nd UK VHS release 51M79+Rvh8L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|1st Japanese VHS release 51EK2AYS3QL.jpg|2nd Japanese VHS release Trivia * In the original issues, a still image of the Christmas tree from the animated film Lady and the Tramp is used for the closing credits. The firework shot from the TV special "From All of Us to All of You" is used at the end, as well. * "From All of Us to All of You" is played at the end of the Advanced level of the Words of the Season vocabulary game on the 2002 DVD release. * The song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" used footage from the obscure 1948 Max Fleischer cartoon of the same name as Disney has never made a Rudolph cartoon. This is due to the cartoon being in the public domain leading to Disney to using it without any legal trouble. * The lyrics to the song "Jingle Bells" used overlayed footage from the 1949 Famous Studios Screen Song cartoon "Snow Foolin", which was also in the public domain. Much like the modern Sing Along Songs cartoons, the Screen Songs series used sing-along sequences and a bouncing ball to encourage crowd sing-alongs. * In the 2002 release, "Winter Wonderland" and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" have the same design for the bouncing ball as the 1988 version but looks different. In addition the timing to the words are also different. * In the 2002 release, the bouncing ball for "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" has the Mickey with the Rudolph design for all of the duration of the song but in the 1988 version, the regular Mickey bouncing ball appears but when it goes to the line, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", the Mickey bouncing ball with the Rudolph design appears and stays there for the rest of the song. * The "Sleigh Ride" sing along ommits the first two lines. * The "Seasons of Giving" sing along uses the third version (introduction to the Christmas segment). * The 2002 release is dedicated to Eleanor Richman-Adams. See also * Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Category:Sing Along Songs videos Category:Christmas productions